The present invention relates to the field of bench press devices which ensure the safety of a weight lifter in the event he is unable to complete an exercise and return the barbell to its upper supported position. U.S. Pat. No. 4,648,595 to applicant herein, discloses a bench press safety apparatus having safety shelves for supporting the outer ends of a barbell and having reversible unloading members upon which the barbells may be rolled for removal of weight discs therefrom. Other arrangements of this general type are shown in the prior art U.S. Pat. Nos., 3,118,668, 3,948,513, 4,205,838, 4,262,901, 4,302,009, 4,306,715, 4,368,884 and 4,411,425. The device of the '595 patent is somewhat cumbersome in operation in that the unloading shelves can occupy only two positions, both of which are illustrated in FIG. 2 thereof. There is no provision for lateral adjustability of the unloading shelves either to accommodate different length barbells or to adjust the clearance required by individual lifters. Neither the '595 patent, nor any of the other prior art patents, discloses a bench press safety apparatus having vertically and laterally adjustable unloading shelves, landing pads mounted on the unloading shelves to prevent the weights from rolling off the unloading shelves, or stabilizer arms adapted to coact with the connector beam of the apparatus to provide additional rigidity and stability to the device.